


Bumblebees of Love

by ManlyQuail



Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Biting, Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Light BDSM, My First Smut, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManlyQuail/pseuds/ManlyQuail
Summary: Yang has discovered one of Blake's favorite books, one that she goes out of her way to keep hidden away in a safe space. Reading through it, Yang has been given some inspiration for some fun activities with her girlfriend.





	Bumblebees of Love

Blake Belladonna stared at the small red dot for quite some time. It sat, glowing against the stone floor of the beacon dorms, practically taunting her. She crouched down, brushing aside a few stray locks of black hair while questioning the purpose of the dot. Last time she’d seen the little red laser it had been used by Yang to lure her away to somewhere private to hold a serious discussion. Wondering if it was for a similar purpose, her train of thought was broken as it started to move across the ground.

Standing, the faunus girl’s ears drooped as she did a quick twirl to get a good view of her surrounding. There wasn’t any sign of Yang, or anyone for that matter, but the dot was slowly travelling away from her. If she had to guess, there was a good chance it would be headed back to her team’s dorm room. Hopefully this wasn’t going to be as dramatic a conversation as the last one.

Pouting as she played along, Blake casually walked through the corridors with only the sound of her boots to accompany her. Turn after turn she followed the dot, constantly looking around for any sign of whomever was leading her along. The dot suddenly started bouncing along the floor, moving faster as if whoever was in control had started to run with it. Increasing her own speed, she lost the dot around a corner for a brief moment.

Rounding that same corner she paused, peering around the edge to see the dot waiting for her, completely still outside of an open door. As she suspected, it was the Team RWBY dorm, but who would be luring her back to her own room? Originally she’d suspected Yang, but this was all so elaborate, and for what? As far as she knew all of her secrets were in the open, and she’d gone out of her way to try and include her team when it came to dealing with her past. Cautiously she drew Gambol Shroud, holding each gun blade in a defensive stance as she crept forward towards the doorway.

The room looked empty, but peeking from a gap in the books on the shelf between the set of bunk beds, Blake thought she could see the source of the laser. It started to flick across her vision as she drew closer to the source, and raising her hand to block it she saw something reflective.

A mirror? Then at this angle…

Before she even had time to turn around she could hear someone drop down behind her and grab her by the wrists. Attempting to struggle and fight back she instead found her arms yanked together behind her, the ribbon dangling from the hilt of her weapon twisting and weaving around her wrists before she was bound and thrown forcefully onto her own bed. She attempted to roll over to get a good view at her assailant, but instead felt a hand press against her head to keep her down.

“Binding her wrists, he slowly lets his hands feel across the kunoichi’s figure. They’d been working together for quite some time, but tonight had been the night they’d decided to take things further. Using the restraints normally reserved for the capture of criminals and thieves, he had bound her arms and gagged her mouth, leaving her completely at his mercy.” Blake’s ears perked up as she recognized the voice, her teammate Yang Xiao-Long, but her mind started to go fuzzy as she tried to figure out exactly what she was saying. It sounded so familiar, but from what?

Suddenly her face went flush. Widening her eyes, she managed to roll her head just enough to glance up at Yang, clad in her bright orange pajamas, one hand holding Blake down and the other keeping a book propped open. She couldn’t quite see the girls face, but her vibrant golden locks bloomed forth from all edges of Blake’s most recently acquired novel, Ninjas of Love - Bindings of Fate. Blake had consistently made sure to hide away her stories, fearing how her team would respond if they found out her particular tastes when it came to the stories she read.

“Yang, what are you doing! I don’t know how you found that, but it’s not what you think!” Blake started to struggle again, but Yang’s raw strength was more than enough to keep the cat girl completely pinned with just a single hand.

“Ah yes, that’s right.” Reaching down, Yang picked up the second half of Gambol Shroud, bringing the ribbon up to Blake’s mouth and wrapping it tightly in a manner that partially gagged her faunus friend. Smirking down, Yang let Blake roll over on the bed, still squirming to get free while she continued to quote passages from the novel.

Blake’s protest was muffled as she glared at Yang, her fingers trying to locate anywhere she could loosen the bindings around her hands. She went to stand but Yang simply pushed her back down. Every second that her fierce companion spent reading the book sent her further and further into a burning humiliation. It was almost unbearable, and Yang even paused at a few parts, her eyebrows going up in some form of surprise before she giggled her way through another passage.

“Well Blake, I must say this has certainly been an exciting read to say the least.” Yang snapped the book shut and casually set it down on top of the bookshelf beside them. Blake had stopped struggling, seeing the futility of it, and simply stared up at her teammate with bright red cheeks and wondered what was going to happen next. Her greatest fear was being judged and teased for her taste in romance novels, and Yang already had a giggling smile across her face.

As Yang moved slowly towards the edge of the bed, Blake started to wiggle back and away from her as she drew closer. Yang eventually lifted a knee onto the bed, leaning herself forward and slowly crawling over Blake’s legs. Running out of room, back to the wall, Blake couldn’t go any further away from Yang as her face drew closer. Something about her expression was different in Blake’s eyes, it was one she’d never seen Yang wear. Before she knew it their faces were mere inches apart, and she stared back at the violet eyes that met hers.

“I’ll be honest, at first I was reading out of curiosity. I found the book by accident and just kinda wondered. Next thing I know, my mouth is agape and I’m practically drooling as I picture every little detail in that book. Let me tell you Blake, you have some fantastic tastes.” Yang’s breathing was somewhat heavy as her body hovered over Blake’s. It was then that Blake realized she knew what expression Yang was wearing. Whenever she read the stories, envisioning every movement, every action and expression of the characters, there was a face the protagonist made time and time again in a very specific circumstance.

“Yang are you... are you horny right now?” With some creative tongue work, using the wall to tug against the binding behind her head, Blake managed to undo the gag just enough to get out a few words.

Yang’s mouth broke into a smile as she placed a hand against Blake’s thigh. It casually slid up to her waist and side before tracing back down her figure. They both watched the hand as it traveled, Blake basically in shock.

Blake had fantasized a great number of scenarios like this. They’d played out in her thoughts and dreams whenever the mood arose. Of course, she’d never imagined actually playing out a scene from the novels. It had always been a vicarious experience, living out the fantasy of being bound by a lover through the text. To have it actually happening, to be completely at the mercy of an incredible girl like Yang… it seemed like a fantasy or a dream.

Yang continued to let her hands roam around Blake. Her fingers teased the faunus girl’s exposed waist, feeling her tight stomach, a figure sculpted by years of training. She furrowed her brow as she caught Blake’s expression. The girl seemed completely lost in thought, as if she wasn’t really reacting to the situation at all. Had this been a terrible idea?

“Blake are you okay? I didn’t mean to come on so forcefully, it just seemed like a good idea. I’ll let you go if you like.” Yang felt herself deflate a little bit. She’d been consumed by feelings of lust, her imagination stirred by the readings and mind still playing out the scenarios they presented. Leaning forward she reached around Blake, feeling around her arms to find where the ribbon of Gambol Shroud had been tied off.

Before she could properly undo the bindings however, Blake’s face suddenly took up Yang’s entire field of vision. She went to say something, but Blake just as quickly covered the distance between their lips, and a warm sensation started to trickle through her body as the pair shared a kiss. It hadn’t been their first, they’d shared a few experiences in the past, but this was different. This was Blake giving her approval of an entirely new way for the two to spend time together.

Looking downwards, Blake teased at the ribbon that she’d spat out moments ago. It had slipped down to her neck, and she was furiously attempting to return it to where it’d been. Yang cracked a smirk as she watched her partner try and gag herself with her tongue flailing about and chuckled.

“Let me help you with that.” She raised the ribbon back up to Blake’s mouth, which she cheerfully bit down on. Ensuring it was tight enough, Yang went through the other bindings as well, checking to confirm that Blake was sufficiently tied and at her mercy.

Yang stayed above Blake for a long time, her eyes travelling across the girl’s toned formed wondering where to even begin. The numerous scenarios presented in the books each had a different starting point.

I could kiss her, take things slow and build the tension. Alternatively I tear off our clothes and go straight for the main course. Better yet I could…

The thoughts swirled around in Yang’s mind, and every time her hand started to move in response to a suggestion, another one rose up to replace it. Blake squirmed beneath her, looking up with a pout, her knees nudging against Yang’s side to urge her on.

“I know exactly where to start.” Yang let her body drip down, pressing it against Blake as she felt their breasts press together between the fabric of their clothes. She bent forward for a kiss, tasting Blake’s lips and grinning against the gag. A hand brushed against Blake’s cheek as she held the kiss before tilting to the side, kissing down the faunus’s cheek and down her neck. Her hand, however, slid upwards, following the curve of Blake’s face, brushing through her hair and finding its way to one of her perked up cat ears.

It was soft, the fur of her ears an even smoother texture than the faunus girl’s hair. Yang breathed in her scent as she began to kiss up and down Blake’s neck. It was a smell she’d memorized in their time together, and as she scratched the girl’s cat ears she felt her squirm around. Gazing up from her neck, she could see the pleading in Blake’s eyes as her legs continued to rub together. The inability to touch either herself or Yang was driving her crazy. Yang would have to double her efforts to make up for it.

With her other hand, free from scratching the kitty ears, she unsnapped the button that held the jacket shut around Blake, completely exposing her midriff to the air. Yang’s hand wandered the skin, following every indent of her muscles, travelling up the center until she encountered clothing. It wasn’t going to stop her. Her fingers snuck in, crawling beneath the layer of fabric and following the touch of skin up higher and higher. 

Blake couldn’t stop herself as a moan escaped from her lips and around the gag. Yang had taken a gentle bite against the flesh of her neck just as the hand in her shirt had reached the underside of her breasts. Stacking with the continued rubbing of her ears, and Blake’s mind was overwhelmed with numerous simultaneous sensations.

Yang’s hand tickled against Blake’s underboob; gliding from one to the other she traced the curve of the girl’s breasts as her tongue licked at the bite marks she’d left behind on her neck. Pulling herself up from the kiss, Yang brushed her hair to the side and let her hand slide back down the shirt. It gripped onto the base of the fabric and slowly, tantalizingly lifted it up.

Blake stared down at Yang as inch by inch her chest was exposed to the air. The cool feeling of the air against her skin sent chills through her body as she watched her breasts slowly become revealed to her partner. Yang marveled at them, her eyes darting from one to the other, before she raised an eyebrow and looked smugly up to Blake.

“No bra today? Out and about in public like this? It’s almost like you’d hoped someone would notice.” That smirk, the expression of confidence Yang wore was driving Blake crazy. She tried to protest, to explain that faunus were fairly comfortable with nudity, so many of them went without bras fairly regularly. Instead, she just mumbled against the gag. Yang chuckled in response before the warm feeling of her palm groping at Blake’s breast shut her up completely.

Another moan escaped her lips as Yang leaned forward and kissed the round pillows of flesh. The warmth of her lips stayed behind on the faunus girl’s skin every time she lifted herself up to kiss somewhere else, and Blake was dying to start touching herself. Her legs were squirming together as her arms tried to wiggle free. The tension was building and if she had to wait any longer she thought she’d go mad.

Yang’s kisses had departed her breasts, and instead started to work down her abdomen. Her hands pressed in, leaving impressions of her nails into Blake’s skin as they gradually scratched downwards with the kisses. 

Blake shuddered, her toes curling slightly at the feeling. Small little red bumps began to form trails down her figure in wakes of the scratching, and she strained her eyes as she looked down at the top of Yang’s river of blonde hair. There was so much hair that it started to trail down as well, following after the scratch marks and replacing the stinging pain with a soothing tickle. The kisses and hairs trickled down lower and lower, before stopping right at her waist.

Lifting herself up a bit, Yang pulled all of her hair to one side to look up at Blake properly, and motioned to the hem of her pants. Blake’s eyes were yearning and Yang smirked as she lowered herself down, biting onto the edge and playfully dragging them down. Blake managed to assist Yang in the endeavor as she pressed down with her bound arms, lifting her hips in the air to better allow Yang to remove her bottoms.

They slid down slowly, Yang taking as long as possible as her hands on either side and her teeth in the middle slowly removed Blake’s pants. Unlike her brassiere, Blake had been wearing black frilly panties, and Yang grinned to herself as she thought about having one last article of clothing to remove. Moving down to Blake’s boots, Yang undid them,tossed them aside, and slipped her pant legs off one at a time, caressing Blake’s bare feet and legs as soon as they’d become free.

Clutching gently to one of her ankles, Yang stared to make her way back up Blake’s form with a series of kisses. Up her shin, over her knee, up her thigh, Yang eventually reached the only piece of fabric concealing Blake’s lower half. Blake’s waist was wiggling, and Yang smirked up at her knowing exactly what she wanted. She’d have to wait just a little longer.

Yang slowly traced a finger up Blake’s inner thigh up to the fabric, letting her fingers roam around the smooth cloth. It was undoubtedly incredibly comfortable to wear, but Yang knew they both would be so much happier with them off. Locking her fingers through either side of the garment she started to tug down. Her breath grew erratic as Blake’s natural hairs, just as dark as the ones on hear head, revealed themselves to her. As if trying to peak at a present before opening it, Yang lifted her head and simply stared as Blake’s pussy came into view.

Her own body was squirming as well. It was taking all of her effort not to dive right into to eating out her partner. Yang was never one to take it slow, but she could see the pleading and yearning burning in Blake’s eyes, and knew that the more she made them both wait, the more pleasurable the experience. Dragging the panties down, a small trickle of her lover’s fluids sticking to them, she tossed them aside onto the pile of her other clothes.

Blake was staring down, completely still now. The anticipation in her eyes as she followed Yang’s hungry gaze was killing her. Her body ached, she needed a touch, anyone’s touch, to try and fight the heat building up inside. She raised her hips again, as if inviting Yang, begging her to take her, but Yang smirked and backed off the bed standing up.

Staring down at Blake, who was practically a cat in heat, Yang couldn’t help but feel her ego swell a little bit as she realized how much power she had in the current situation. Gripping the hem of her shirt she gave Blake a smug look.

“It’s not really fair if you get to be the only naked one now is it? I’m sure you wouldn’t mind if I got a little more comfortable myself, right?” Blake paused her actions for just a second, her eyes going wide. Yang could watch as Blake’s focus trailed up and down Yang’s figure, before she nodded in excitement. Rolling her eyes and chuckling to herself, Yang ripped off her pajama top and tossed it onto the steadily growing pile.

She crawled back down onto the bed, and Blake’s feet immediately started to try and tug at her pajama bottoms. Blake had managed to hook her toes into the sides, and was wiggling them down in a hurry. Yang shook her head and laughed as she helped the faunus remove her own clothing as well, stripping away the pajama bottoms and panties in one go.

Blake stared at her lover’s body, and Yang copied the action. The only thing still on Blake was her bunched up shirt, lifted up to expose her breasts, and other than that the pair were completely naked together. Remembering where they’d been before Yang had pulled away, Blake instinctively raised up her hips again, pushing her dripping slit up towards the blonde bombshell’s face. Yang teasingly moved her head away, just a few inches, every time she did so.

“Oh, you want me to help you with this?” She raised her eyebrows and pointed to Blake’s pussy. Blake nodded, a pained and needing expression covering her face as her body swayed side to side. Yang smiled, happy to oblige.

Yang started with the kissing again. She wrapped one arm around Blake’s leg, using her other hand to press the other one flat against the bed, spreading her partner out for her. She kissed against the thigh that was held up, pulling away to get just another glance at Blake’s burning expression as she teased ever closer every time her lips made contact. Soon enough her head was hovering over Blake’s entrance, and as she glanced up, Blake was simply nodding. She looked like she was about to cry, and as Yang leaned forward, she placed a gentle kiss against Blake’s clit.

Blake’s entire body immediately started to shake. It wasn’t an instant orgasm, but it was certainly a partial release. She felt the warmth of Yang’s lips press into her, followed by something slick exploring her lips and clit. Yang’s mouth had completely covered the upper part of her pussy, and her tongue had started to wiggle around and find its way into any spot it could reach. The tension that had been building up had started to flow out of her, and Blake’s head started to roll back as her hips subconsciously started to grind against Yang’s mouth.

Yang smiled against her partner as her tongue explored her entrance. She had avoided diving right into her, but at the rate Blake was moving she might not even have to either. Her tongue swirled around her clit, and Yang felt the hand pinning down Blake’s other leg start to slide down her own body. Yang had been horny to begin with, but seeing Blake, tasting Blake, being in absolute control of Blake’s pleasure, it all turned her on so much more than just imagining it all.

As she started to finger herself, Yang released Blake’s leg for just a moment to tuck her hair to the side. She fixed her gaze on Blake, whose head was pressed back against the pillow, her chest thrust upwards. With a smirk, Yang lowered herself back and allowed her tongue to slip inside of Blake as far as it could reach. Blake had been so wet, and Yang made sure to take in as much of her flavored juices as she could.

As the pleasure in Yang started to build, she began to moan against the faunus’s girls clit, the vibrations and the noises pushing Blake even further. She tried to mumble, to let her partner know she was going to cum soon, but the gag kept her from doing anything but make noise and continue to moan.

Yang knew however. She could tell, and as she breathed deeply against Blake’s pussy, another moan escaping, she could feel Blake’s body start to climax. Her leg started to shake, trying to break free from Yang’s grip, but Yang held firm and furrowed her eyebrows as she committed fully to the task.

Blake’s chest pushed up, her back arching as she came. The waves just kept rolling through her as Yang’s tongue swirled around, dancing across every inch of her womanhood inside and out. She felt her eyes start to roll, she’d never had an orgasm this powerful before. The tension and buildup, being bound and dominated by her partner, there’d been so much buildup that the final release sent her mind into a frenzy of pleasure.

Yang continued for a few seconds, Blake’s body bucking around uncontrollably, before she lifted her head up to give the girl a reprieve. She smiled up as Blake seemed to come down from the high, her twitching body lowering itself steadily back down onto the bed, and reached up to remove the gag.

“Holy... oh my god.” Blake was panting, her head twisting and turning as she fought to regain full control of her body. An occasional spasm still caused her arm or leg to twitch from time to time, but soon enough she was still, taking deep and heavy breaths to try and control herself. “Yang, that was…”

“I didn’t ungag you to talk, we’re still not finished yet.” Blake’s head had fallen to the side, so when she lifted it back to try and get a glimpse as Yang, she instead found her lover turning herself around on the bed. A leg hovered over Blake’s face and planted itself firmly to the side of her head. As she looked down, she could see Yang glancing back at her, a sly grin on her face as she wiggled her butt just above Blake’s face.

Blake nodded, her eyes twinkling as she gulped. Her mouth was watering as she looked up at Yang’s dripping pussy, mere inches from her face, and she extended her tongue, lifting her head to get as close to it as possible. Yang lowered her waist against her partner’s face, and felt a shiver down her spine as her pussy made contract with Blake’s tongue. The girl had taken no time at all to go to work, and Yang lowered her head back down to reciprocate. 

The pleasure cycled through them. The more effort Blake put into making Yang feel better, the more effort Yang put in as well, and it circled between them as they took in one another’s taste. Yang used her arms to grip onto both of Blake’s legs, keeping them spread wide. Blake struggled against her bonds in response. She desperately wanted to grab onto Yang. Grope her ass, her breasts, her legs. To dig her claws into her flesh and just latch on. The thoughts swirled as she struggled against the ribbon of her own weapon, unable to get free.

As the pleasure built, the grip Yang held on Blake’s legs turned from mere fingers holding them apart, to claws digging into them. The new sensation, the sharp pains in her thigh, sent a spark of ignition through Blake’s body. Her tongue burrowed deeper into Yang, licking anywhere it could reach, sliding up and down, darting in and out. Yang felt her body start to clench, furrowing her brow as she tried to focus on both taking care of Blake, but enjoying the pleasure as well.

“Blake…”

“Yeah... me too…”

The girls didn’t have to exchange any more words than they just had. They’d become so intune with the others body that it didn’t take much to let them know the other was about to orgasm. Blake buried her face as deep as it could go into Yang’s pussy, and Yang pushed against any strain in her jaw as she continued to eat out her lover. The pleasure continued to cycle through them, and Yang’s nails dug deeper into Blake as her body clenched, and then released.

They both came simultaneously, hips bucking against their partner, fighting to get every amount of pleasure from the other’s tongue as possible. Yang felt her entire body start to spasm, legs shaking on either side of her partner’s head, while Blake’s did the same, fighting to get free of Yang’s clutches.

The pleasure came again and again, and they wondered if the orgasm would ever end if they kept it up. The climax reached its peak, and Yang rolled over, collapsing beside Blake. For a while, they both lay as still as possible. The only movement from either was from another wave of pleasure shooting through, causing them to twitch or shake, and their chests raising as they heaved out sighs of euphoria.

Eventually, Yang managed to get enough control of her body back to turn herself around on the bed. She crawled up next to Blake, and with a massive grin leaned forward to give her a big sloppy kiss. They shared it for a moment, tasting both their lover, and a bit of themselves on the other’s lips. Pulling away, she rolled Blake over just enough to fiddle with the bindings from Gambol Shroud. As soon as they were undone, Yang setting the weapon to the side, Blake’s arms flew around her as she embraced her partner.

“That was incredible, Yang.” Her ears perky as ever, Blake looked up at Yang, holding her gaze in her eyes with the widest smile Yang had ever seen. It was a good look on Blake, one that she could afford to wear more often.

“I’m glad to hear it. I was mostly going off of what I read in your books, since you seemed to be into that sort of thing.” Yang chuckled awkwardly, hoping that she’d performed up to the standards of the novels. “I’ll admit I was nervous, reading it and then trying it out are two completely different things, you know.”

“It was perfect. You might even be able to give the author some tips.” Blake’s face was flush. She was still embarassed that Yang had been reading through her questionable novels, but she was thankful she had. This was a new experience for them both, and judging from Yang’s expression, they’d both thoroughly enjoyed the performance.

“Well then I might have to read through some of your other books and see what the other authors are working on.” Yang smirked and Blake simply nodded back as Yang wrapped her arms around her, cuddling her gently against her. Their bodies breathing heavily in unison, covered in sweat, they sat there exhausted, enjoying the warmth of the other.

“Yeah, maybe you will.”


End file.
